Suspects
by MargaritaDaemonelix
Summary: The secrets of the "suspects" folder of Allegro's laptop. (oneshot collection from the Blink universe) Current file: 0001: Ree
1. Folder: Suspects

USER: ALLEGRO LOVELESS

PASSWORD: *****

DESKTOP

OPEN FOLDER [SUSPECTS]

* * *

FILE 0001: REE [01/15/17]

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. File 0001: Ree

SUSPECTS

The Blink universe oneshot collection

By MargaritaDaemonelix

File 0001: Ree

[Lively] has logged on.

Lively(19:25): ree you there?

Lively(19:25): ree this is urgent we've got company

Lively(19:26): REE

[Ree] has logged on.

Ree(19:27): I'm so sorry, Allegro! I was clearing up some boxes with my sister.

Lively(19:27): oh thank El you're here

Ree(19:27): Is something the matter?

Lively(19:28): YES SOMETHING IS THE MATTER

Lively(19:28): SIEGHART'S BROTHER IS HERE

Lively(19:28: AND SO IS THE OLD CROW

Ree(19:28): Oh my El! That's amazing!

Ree(19:29): General Sieghart is going to have a wonderful time starting another party.

Lively(19:29): Ree that's not the issue tho

Lively(19:29): Sieghart's brother brought a girl along

Lively(19:29): she's handling organization with me

Lively(19:29): and old crow brought this Alteran lady

Lively(19:30): and Sieghart just went bonkers

Lively(19:30): bc the Alteran lady looks just like old crow's dead fiancee

Ree(19:31): Allegro! Have some respect!

Lively(19:31): Ree if you'd seen Sieghart's reaction you'd be like this too

Ree(19:31): Fair enough. Who is she? I don't think we've had any other people join our cause for a while now...

Lively(19:32): Her name's Rena

Lively(19:32): she's got blonde hair that looks green

Lively(19:32): boobs

Ree(19:32): HOLD ON.

Ree(19:32): Rena Lire? Tall woman, giggles a lot?

Lively(19:33): yeah

Ree(19:33): Oh my El.

Ree(19:33): Don't say that about her assets in front of her.

Ree(19:33): She's the escaped maid of Lady Evangeline Nasod.

Ree(19:35): Allegro?

Ree(19:35): Allegro, answer me already.

Ree(19:36): This isn't funny.

Lively(19:36): HOLY FUCK THIS EXPLAINS EVERYTHING

Lively(19:36): she knows the inner workings of the Alterans so well? Like how could I have known that

Ree(19:37): Yes, Miss Lire was very close to Lady Nasod and her family.

Ree(19:37): They took her in after she purportedly fell off a balcony which led to her having amnesia.

Ree(19:38): Though it is notable that there are no records of her before her so-called "accident".

Lively(19:39): Ree, when did she turn up in Altera?

Ree(19:39): El, I can't remember exactly…

Ree(19:39): I think it was around five years ago. Yes, it was about two months after the last uprising.

Lively(19:40): Ree, this is probably a really stupid idea

Lively(19:40): but do you think that Rena could actually be old crow's fiancee

Ree(19:40): but brainwashed? Possibly.

Lively(19:40): you took the words right out of my mouth

Ree(19:41): Great minds think alike, don't we?

Lively(19:41): Ree I love you

Ree(19:41): Yes, Allegro, I love me too.

Ree(19:42): But with all seriousness you do underestimate yourself.

Ree(19:42): So yes, Allegro, I do love you too.

Ree(19:42): 3

Lively(19:43): AHEM

Lively(19:43): so now that we've got that cleared up

Lively(19:43): what do you think the chances Rena actually is old crow's fiancee?

Ree(19:43): Honestly? I'm pulling up the statistics right now.

Ree(19:43): Raven Corvus' supposedly "dead" fiancee, Seris Bryony, looks just like Rena Lire.

Ree(19:44): Same eyes, same hair, same cheerful grin.

Ree(19:44): And the time of Bryony's disappearance almost perfectly coincides with the time of Rena Lire's appearance in Altera.

Ree(19:45): Are you going to tell General Sieghart about this?

Lively(19:45): NO

Lively(19:45): not for now at least

Lively(19:45): she passed out for like half a day from stress I don't need to put that on her

Ree(19:46): How's Lento doing?

Lively(19:46): better but still crappy

Lively(19:46): Rena did some herbal witchcraft on him

Ree(19:46): That sounds like something she would do.

Ree(19:47): Allegro, I've got to go, but what we spoke about tonight…

Lively(19:47): Wiped, cleared, erased from the face of the planet.

Ree(19:48): Good.

Ree(19:48): Goodnight, love~

Lively(19:48): Goodnight 3

[Ree] has logged off.

[Lively] has deleted logs from (19:25) to (19:47).

[Lively] has logged off.

* * *

 **A/N:** **MERRY SHITSCRAM AND HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE**

 **I LIVE**

 **no i don't i'm still mentally dead kids**

 **anyways this is going to be my oneshot collection for the Blink saga! for now things are going to be relatively spoiler free, or, like this chapter, teasers. in the future i may include longer pieces with characters from the past and the future of Blink(wink wink nudge nudge) hope you enjoy!**

 **as for Spectrum, updates will be on Mondays only. update speed for Spectator was fast bc i kinda only had a month to do it but now i'm freeeee**

 **thank you for your patience, and i hope you enjoy this collection!**

 **~MargaritaDaemonelix**


End file.
